


Oh, I see.

by 27kb



Series: Our Little Family [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Slow Burn, march band, theres a lot of friendship bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: It was surprising, the ginger girl coming after school one afternoon and declaring, her eyes seemingly lost in space-eyelashes fluttering softly, that she finally decided to join a club.Specially recognizing that yes, Mustard may or may not have a crush on her new club’s president.





	1. Chapter 1

It was surprising, the ginger girl coming after school one afternoon and declaring, her eyes seemingly lost in space-eyelashes fluttering softly, that she finally decided to join a club.

 _What?_ Wasabi couldn’t believe what she was hearing! She knew that Mustard had refused to join an optional club since middle school started, labelling it as ‘too lame’ for her standards.  So who was cunning or friendly enough to convince her?

Wasabi asked her at the next minute, not wanting her mind questions to be left unanswered.

 

“So what did you join? And why?”

 

Mustard took a pause to drink her soda, and when she finished gulping it down, her eyes flickered towards her grandma. “Uh… march band—“

  
“Pft! really?! Hahaha!”

 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT”

 

“Oh well, talk about unexpected.” The green haired cleaned the tears in the corner of her eyes, then continued writing on her paper. “So what’s the reason?”

At this, Mustard was particularly telling, getting red as a beet. “No-no reason.” She spluttered. “…Just felt like it.”

“Ehhhh…” Her grandma mused looking at her, obviously not buying it. “Well, when I was in high school, I had to join manga club as punishment for burning th-“

“Granny, I am not in detention or anything.”

“Ookay.”

Mustard sighed and walked away, leaving her grandma with a smirk. _What a cute silly daughter she had._

She really didn’t think much about it, and continued her work.

 

 Wasabi wasn’t expecting someone to come home at the next morning, much less someone that wasn’t her annoying coworkers. The woman walked lazily towards the door to open it- standing on the other side, a girl with what Wasabi would call a ‘ _good lady aura’._ She was smiling very politely, her school uniform clean and tidy. Her pink hair seemingly as two big buns made her look younger than she probably was.

“Good morning! My name is Macaron, I am Mustard’s classmate and the March band’s president!” Her speech seemed so practiced that nothing was out of place, and Wasabi was struck at how formal this teenager could be. Not really used to that.

So she replied as how she’d normally treat others. “Hey there. Hm, are you searching for her right? I will call her…” Wasabi looked at the stairs behind her. “I don’t know why she’s not ready yet if she knew you’ll come to pick her up…?”

Macaron’s smile flattered. “Oh no, I didn’t tell her I’d come-- I apologize for that, I’m rather an inconvenience so I don’t really mind waiting!” The last part was quicker and Wasabi could finally recognize that this girl façade was rather weak. She looked all flustered now.

Then, Wasabi wanted to laugh (just a little, and not in any mean intent) but calling her granddaughter down would be a better idea. So she did, instead allowing Macaron to step in and taking the effort to climb the stairs.

However, halfway through Mustard ran into her a little rough. “Ah-Sorry granny! I just—“and just to be sure her grandmother didn’t lose balance, the ginger hugged her. “Gotya!”

“Ohh, thank you, thank you.” Wasabi mused. “Here’s someone that came to pick you up.”

Mustard released her and looked bewildered. “Who is—Ah…….AH”

At the bottom of the stairs, Macaron waved timidly. “H-Hello, good morning!”

This time, Wasabi made sure to grab her arm so Mustard wouldn’t trip off the stairs. “H-HEY! Wh-what are you doing here hm, p-president?”

“Oh, just call me Macaron, okay?” She seemed to glow. “I hope you don’t mind I wanted to pick you up, there are some things I’d like to talk with you before class.”

She was red all over. “Uh,hmm, oki-okay.”

Before leaving, Mustard turned around and looked at her grandmother’s smile. Oh, did she figure it out? _Dammit._

“I’m leaving… See you later.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you! Thanks for receiving me into your home.” Macaron literally bowed at her.

Wasabi, with her coffee getting cold in the counter, sat down and waved. “Ah, yup. Have a nice day, _girls._ Lots of fun.”

She swore saw Mustard pocking her tongue out at her before turning around and closing the door behind her.

Oh, that was definitively a good reason to join a club.

Wasabi should have figured it out pretty quickly, considering how smart she was in other fields. But maybe (most likely) her judgment got clouded by the denial of seeing her granddaughter grow.

Specially recognizing that yes, Mustard may or may not have a crush on her new club’s president.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
If she had to be honest, she didn't join that club solely for her. She... Macaron was maybe, what? a 50% of the reason she ended up putting her name in the list.

Scratch that, maybe a 90% of the reason.

But even if Mustard hadn't watched last winter's performance by chance (she'd never participate less assist to sports events, but Cherry insisted way Too Much about how necessary was for her to come along the group), and she hadn't ended up absolutely starstruck at the skill of fifteen teenagers dancing and playing music in the middle of the field, she wondered if she'd have listened to Macaron the same way. However, she never actually considered she'd like to be part of it.

Well, fate had it other way.

She kept staring at her white canvas, the sketch barely made in the half hour she spent sweating the idea. Art wasn't definitively a weak subject for her, but today she didn't feel motivated at all to draw or paint with oil.

As soon as she sighed and put down her pencil, something in her pocket buzzed. Mustard took out the phone, and read messages she very much was expecting but at the same time dreaded them since the morning.

**Ms. P added you to the conversation.**

*** Ms.P: Welcome, Mustard! I almost forgot to add you, I was quite busy. I apologise!**

Mustard read over her name again, she shouldn't really have saved Macaron's number like that, but now seemed silly to change it back. (She just quickly named it like that as Miss President)

Before she could think and start typing, more people's status held a tiny pen moving over and over.

**~33(223)831 is typing...**

***88(299)882 ~Rolly: Hey.**

***99(123)434 ~PM: Welcome to our club :)**

**~45(229)761 is typing...**

***45(229)761 ~Grapefruit°∆°: WHAT NOBODY TOLD ME THERE WAS A NEW MEMBER**

**~Ms. P is typing...**

***33(223)831 ~Bunny: ewelcome nicetomeetya**

Mustard grimaced at the screen phone. She knew it was going to be messy - she hasn't been in any other group chat before if you didn't count her best friend's little group- and even though the dialogue wasn't even between half of the supposed official members, she was so nervous because she felt the way she was being introduced was unconventional.

After all, she had just as much as signed a paper with Macaron in the club office and then met their club teacher (who was quite nice) and then asked for the phone contact.

***Ms. P: But Grapefruit, I've informed you all earlier? I said that Mustard was going to be added to the group just for the sake of breaking the ice and incorporating her in the club's activities, since we can't reunite until next Monday.**

Today was Friday. Mustard just went to the club classroom a Tuesday, and it was uncharacteristically emtpy and quiet.  
Again, Mustard didn't like reading the explanation she presumed Macaron had given earlier before her arrival. It was kind of awkward. Like telling your relatives to behave as your guests sit in front of you.

She suddenly just wanted to go back to her art assignment.

***45(229)761 ~Grapefruit°∆°: OH... HAHA OOPS... NOW THAT YOU REFRESHED MY MEMORY ACTUALLY LOL.... WELCOME @you!**

**you: Hello, thank you. I guess I will see you all on Fri?**

**Ms. P: Most likely! Looking forward it!**

Mustard maybe blushed a little. What's up with that enthusiasm? She already saw her before.

The rest didn't took much.

***33(223)831 ~Bunny: yeah owo**

***45(229)761 ~Grapefruit °∆°: SURE**

***88(299)882 ~Rolly: uh huh. cool**

***99(123)434 ~PM: See you!**

***88(299)882 ~Rolly: btw has anyone seen Bri? she owes me $$**

She locked her phone screen, pocketed it, took the pencil again. She didn't feel as nervous anymore, but maybe she'd have to reconsider using the vibrator mode for that group chat.

  
Wasabi was looking at her, like very very much staring at her with that dumb grin she'd grown to dislike... sometimes. It was obvious her granny wanted to ask something, and Mustard would very much like for her to get on with it.

"What" she muttered over her coffee cup, her red eyes with a glint of both annoyance and embarrassment.

"What?" Wasabi echoed, in a tone that was matter-of-factly. "Can't I look at my granddaughter?" and she left her cup of tea (tea? why was she drinking that today?) over the counter, using her now free hand to hold her chin.

"I don't... mind. It's just that you look like you want to ask something."

Her tone was light. "Do I?"

What was she thinking? She couldn't recall a single time Wasabi would not jump directly to the questioning. But right now she seemed way too amused, to just see her granddaughter squirm, somewhat flustered.

She took another sip and averted her gaze. "is it about yesterday?" she sighed. " I met the club room and I filled a inscription form."

Wasabi looked bewildered for a second. "So you're for reals huh?"

Mustard shrugged, not sure how else to reply. Was it that weird, that after 6 years she decided to join a club... solely based on how cool the president of said club is...? huh... Well, she didn't need to know that part. No one really.

"Have you told your friends yet?" That was a legit concern, and Mustard blinked when she realized she hasn't said a peep to any of them yet.  
Well, it wasn't big deal, right? She'd tell them on Monday.

 

"WHAAAT!?" Cherry almost flipped, raising her arms so quickly she almost scared some kids walking close by. "Muni, part of the March band???? You.... really....??????"

She huffed. "...I don't see why the big surprise."

"but really???" she repeated, and then giggled. "I'm so glad you did !!! Can't wait to see your performance!!!"

Oh, it was very in character for Cherry to accept big changes without questioning, even though Mustard kept insisting this wasn't a big one.

"Isn't it a bit too early though? I mean I don't have as much practise as the rest to get into the first performance they do... I will stick to rehearsals."

Cherry snorted. "But you have skill! You can play the drums very well, and can learn anything faster than any of us! I'm sure you will pick up no problem!"

Mustard wished she didn't say everything with that big dazzling smile and enthusiastic voice, for it was making her flustered.

"...Thanks" her voice was very low, and was surprised that Cherry even got to hear her.  
"Wow" she mused, and to Mustard's confused expression, she explained. "It's been really a long time since I heard you aknownledge a compliment, even accept it!"

She huffed. That's a reach, Mustard would say, but also she didn't notice she started doing it again.

Cherry took her gesture with endereament, and getting close to their classroom door, she said:

"I wonder how Lee and Ori are gonna take it!"

"Take what?" a femenine voice came from her back. Both girls turned to see a tall girl next to a shorter guy, blond and with a very serious face that was common in his features. The girl, with her orange ponytail seemed even more tall.

"Oh, Orange! Lemon! You gonna hear the news!" and beamed to Mustard, who seemed confused for a second.

"What is it?" Lemon pressed quietly. If his face was any indication, he was more than a bit curious. He kept turning in his hand a Rubik cube, already all sides resolved.

"Ah, um..." Mustard looked at both cousins, both with highly similar curious gesture. It was kinda funny how much they looked like each other at that very moment, even if they always denied their bond. "I've joined a club..."

"Oh ho?" Orange's interest peaked even more, a big sappy grin on her face. Lemon had a less flashy one, but still very warm. "Muni, you finally got interested in something? What's got you?"

Mustard wasn't sure there was a simple answer for it, but she went for it. "Looks like fun. It's march band, by the way."

Orange and Lemon exchanged quiet looks. "Cool!" they both said, with different voice volume but the same intention.

"What?" She asked, seeing both of them exchange looks again. It was kinda making her self conscious.

Orange swatted her hand, grinning."Oh nothing bad! I think we were just wondering what changed your mind." Lemon nodded, and quietly quipped."Or who"

if Cherry heard Lemon, she didn't show it. "Yeah! what was it? Wait let me guess— is it about last winter's performance?"

"Oh right, you guys assisted to that one" Orange nodded and looked to the ceiling, focusing on her memories. "Was it because of the cheerleader team?"

Cherry beamed. "Yeah! Cher invited me and Mustard." The ginger glanced side ways. She didnt recall being invited much as being dragged to the stands that day. Not that she didn't have a good time. "And one of the opening act shows was between the cheerleader team and the march band! it was absolutely awesome! When I looked at Mustard she had this face" Cherry widened her eyes dramatically and opened her mouth with a soft gasp. "She was delighted!"

Orange was trying super hard to not laugh at her initiations. She looked more like a fish out of the sea. "So that's it, huh? But that was last year. Why did it take you so long?"

She knew this was going to happen with Orange (and her cousin, on a smaller degree), who usually is so perceptive it's almost scary. Even though she was sure she didn't do it on purpose and with the best intention at heart.

Mustard decided that lying would only make the way to the Truth longer, but at the same time— that she didn't have any reason to be completely honest. "The president convinced me."

"The club's ...? Wow. She really must have liked you then." Orange mused, still looking at the ceiling.

The ginger felt her neck getting warm. "Uh, how come?"

Ori was supposed to reply, but the class bell interrupted her and ended up shaking her head. "Okay, we really should sit now."

But no other conversation continued that way, when Orange next to Cherry started whispering about last night's soap opera outcomes. Mustard, next to Cherry started absently drabbling in a corner of her notebook, just waiting for the class to start.

She couldn't focus for a single minute.

  
When the last period was over, Lemon, Orange and Cherry made a circle around her. They all said, in a manner phrases of "Good luck today! have fun!" which didn't help to subdue Mustard's nervousness, but Lord did it make her feel nice.

They all left as often did, walking home in a group, just that this time Mustard won't be with them. It was a weird realization about how lonely she was without their friends.

Mustard took her bag and hung it over her shoulder, starting walking towards the next building. A lot of noise was just distant, kids going home between laughs and cars engines going on in the distance.  
The sun was just starting to set, ready to sleep in a purple and orange sheet of cotton, allowing the moon to come back tonight again.

For a moment, Mustard wondered if she could paint that same sunset in her canvas, still empty waiting at home. She kept walking while focusing on it, trying to record in her mind the gradient of a dreamy sunset behind the school grounds.

A cheerful voice got her out her trance. "Hello, there!" When she turned around, she saw a girl with buns so big almost lied on her shoulders. The way she reduced the distance by running a little was still a very delicate movement; swift and fluid.

Oh, it just had to be her. She thought -"well, I was supposed to see her today, how is it a difference  
ten minutes before?" but the other part of her brain had _*alarms going off*_ oh no, she's here- I'm not ready- I'm not ready...

for what though?

Even internally battling with her bewilderment, Mustard managed to nod at Macaron. "Hey." She bit her cheek. "Good afternoon, president."

"Oh no no please," she raised her hands, and Mustard didn't understand her gesture. "Just call me Macaron. Not need to be so formal."

They set a slow pace walking in the hallway. The girls with buns was the only one whose steps echoed. Did she have heels?

Macaron was studying her profile for a reaction, and considering how deep in thought Mustard seemed, she took it the wrong way. "U-Unless you feel it's too much for you! I don't mind you calling me whatever, honestly!"

That seemed to snap Mustard back to reality. "Uh, no. I guess it's okay. l... Macaron."

Yeah, she wondered if she knew how weird her name was to pronounce. Yeah....thought a girl who was named Mustard!

Macaron seemed to relax immediately upon hearing her name. "Everybody is excited to meet you! When we were talking we noticed that no one shares class with you. So it's like a new face."

Her school was that big, so it wasn't a big surprise. Also considering everybody had a range of ages, and Mustard was only 14. She had not been here for that long.

Also, Macaron's smile was still as big as the first time she saw it, in that big show last year. She really had an unique charm.

Mustard felt weird for she hadn't replied anything yet, but nothing useful came to her mind. So instead she set for another thing. "So... what are we doing today?"

If Macaron noticed her eagerness to change subject, she didn't seem to mind. Her voice was the closest to business a teenager girl could sound like. "Hmm... Well today we are starting talking about the routine for the next game -is in three months- but we need to set a drill and choose a soundtrack before anything else..." Mustard looked directly, where some steps ahead another girl and guy were talking in the door. Macaron waved and they beamed back. "So today is going to be pretty relaxing."

  
Mustard wasn't sure what she meant by 'relaxing', everything to her felt absolutely nerve-wrecking. Even though she sat on the back, Macaron unexpectedly followed her and sat next to her on the risers, smiling at her and continued talking about the club routines. That wasn't a problem -or more like, not with the most pressing matter- the fact that every kid getting into the room made a double take everytime they noticed her.

And every single one of them walked towards them and greeted her and the president. Like they have known each other for years. She had to admit it was warming but also, incredibly awkward for her.

Inevitably, she kept counting the people greeting her, that then took sit somewhere else and small groups started to be formed for chit chat. Of course there was going to be groups here as well. Suddenly she thought to understand Macaron's intention for sitting next to her. She didn't want her to feel alone.

"And the piece we make in— oh Ginger, hello! Good afternoon!" She interrupted her own story to greet a short guy that got into the room. His white bangs were a mess, like he came Running all the way to the club. Seeing the president, he waved, then —as expected looked at Mustard, but he didn't do a double take. He walked towards these two, waving greetings to the others mini groups in the stands. "Hello, I'm Gingerbrave...But you can call me Brave!" he puffed out his chest.

"No one calls you like that." someone snorted behind him, and the three pair of eyes shifted towards them. A guy with pink hair was smiling. "Yo! I'm Bubblegum." He extended his hand, and Mustard thought he wanted to shake hands but actually — he was giving her candy. She accepted with a nod.

"Mustard." was muttered, even though she was sure they all knew by now.

The boy with disheveled bangs huffed. "Alright... everybody calls me Ginger, so you too. Dont even feel obliged to use my full name."

"Unless you're mad at him." Bubblegum smirked. "That makes him cower. Ask Bri."

Like she was summoned, a girl voiced from the door. "...Ask me what? Oh, hello, Mustard! Nice to meet you. My name is Bright." She bowed, almost too formal. Mustard unconsciously nodded back. To the silence: "So what was it?" she asked again, looking at the guys.

Gingerbrave averted her gaze.

Bubblegum just laughed. "Nothing, nothing. Let's go to sit."

Bright quirked her eyebrow towards Gingerbrave, but he just shrugged awkwardly. But as soon as that happened, Bright seemed back to her good mood.

They left, and Mustard side glanced the club's president. With that small grin, and the way she was sitting just in the corner, she didn't really give the vibes of someone who keeps this whole mess together.

But of course, she was underestimating her. When the last of the kids arrived and introduced themself to Mustard (As Snow Sugar, if she recalled correctly), Macaron stood up and clapped her hands to bring on attention. In less than a minute, the chit chat and laughs subdued.

"Well before anything else, we know that in three months the school has a local football match, and we are not collaborating this time with the cheerleaders but—" some of the girls in the room groaned. "This time around we are free to pick the melody, and we are apparently doing a break time performance as well?" Macaron looked at the professor sitting in the corner, who nodded. "I know it sounds like a lot of work, but let's not forget to have fun as well with it!"

From one of the front raisers, Snow Sugar stood up. "I will send the schedule in the GC. I ask of you to make your family informed of the camp! We all have one and a half week notice, in case you aren't able to assist, I suggest you retire from this one. We will have the jogging, the drill routine, rythm practise and singing. I guess we are picking the same sport as last year?"

Most of the students nodded or made a noise of agreement. Mustard looked at her skirt, lost in thought. Singing? She kinda figured things like running for building stamina would be a thing, and rhythm went unspoken, but sing? really?

After more talk, the group started talking and discussing stuff in groups. There didn't seem any activity to be done today, so Mustard relaxed a little. Eventually, Bright, Bubblegum, and Macaroon got close to her again, sitting.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" The president asked, sitting rather gracefully. How did she do that?

But Mustard had to reply, and to the expecting look of the others, she supposed she looked like she wanted to ask something. She cleared her throat.

"So... why is there singing?"

If she wasn't mistaken, no one was expecting that. But Macaron smiled. "It helps to... feel more confidence. Also it builds a nice feeling of harmony, we sing as a chorus!" Mustard should have expected it was something like that, but never thought they had so many different stuff to do as training. It already sounds tiring. What did she get herself into?  
"But really," Macaron continued while she meditated, with a chuckle. "I thought you were going to ask about something else."

She blinked. "Hm?"

Bright and Bubblegum looked at each other, unreadable expressions. "Well, since you told me you had no experience whatsoever, I thought you wanted to know something about the band camp."

"Oh."

She was dumb, of course she totally ignored the mention of the camp, panicking over the singing part. It's true, she doesn't really have experience on band camps... or camps whatsoever. What was she supposed to do, how to prepare? Suddenly a lot of questions started piling up in her head.

Bright put a hand over her shoulder, with a soft smile. "Don't worry! You have all of us to ask, even in the group chat. I'm sure the president over here is very eager to help-" she pointed at the shorter girl, she had her hands clasped together in the air, with a expression that meant "Totally!"

For some reason, that cleared all questions in her mind for a second.

  
The colorful sunset was starting to melt into something blueish by the time Mustard and the rest of the club started to leave. Macaroni told her to wait up before running to talk to the professor again, while waving bye back to everyone walking through the door. Insecure of being meddling, Mustard walked out the hallway and rested her back on the wall. She took of her phone to see messages blinking back at her.

*Granny: Everything cool? Want me to pick you up at 6:30?

Some kids, which she thought were called Moon and Grapefruit waved her goodbye. She nodded and smiled politely. Mustard wasn't sure now if she wanted Wasabi to pick her up in her car, just because she wasn't sure how long it will take until Macaron goes back to her. She checked her bag to find her wallet and hummed.

* You: It's alright. I will take the train back today, see u  
~Granny is typing...

"Where is—Ah, thank you for waiting!" Macaron hung her backpack to her shoulder. "I apologise if I've made you wait too much."

She shrugged, not much minutes happened anyway. " 'ts fine." Her phone buzzed.

*Granny: I hope that means you're not walking back alone. Have fun xo

She repressed a groan, but twisted her mouth. Why is her family like this??

"Something the matter?"

"Hm hm, no. Just messaging with my grandma."

"I see." Then she made something Mustard wasn't sure she saw her doing before, Macaron was scratch her cheek, and she wasn't looking at her anymore. It was just for some seconds, until she talked again. "So you see... I thought we could walk back together, since we take the same train and all...only if you want of course!"

Mustard felt her cheeks get warm. Silly! They did travel together to class last week! Even if Macaron doesn't know that she has seen her sometimes in the train at the distance, like some creep. Because she usually is driven school by car, travelling by train is a rare occasion.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." she said, and cursed herself mentally. "Hm- I don't mind."

However, Macaron beamed, like she was extremely pleased at her answer. "Let us go, then!"

The travel wasn't as awkward as she thought it'd be . Actually it happened the same way as last week. Mustard felt fluttered, and lost for conversations, but Macaron had a very easy way into talking and chit chat. She kept bringing up topics Mustard could reply with less words and difficulty, all smiling while listening to her. She was too nice.

It was in the last stop before her destination that she had already been cleared of most of her questions about the band camp. It sounded absolutely difficult, but somehow Mustard couldn't bring herself to feel worried about it by listening to the president talk so excitedly about the activities.

Maybe this would be a good thing, a fun thing. It's new but exciting. It'd be the fist time for her to spend summer break away from her home...

The train made a noise to indicate the new stop coming, and Macaron stopped babbling about summer drinks. "I believe that's your stop, right?" Mustard shouldn't feel surprised she remembered, but her head was spinning a little.

"Uh huh. I will see you later." She walked towards the door, waving a little awkwardly, damn there was still some minutes before the train stopped.

She suddenly felt someone tap her back softly. She turned around and saw Macaron scratching her cheek once again. "Ah hmm" she cleared her throat. "Before you leave I was wondering—"

Mustard was suddenly very conscious of her time running out... she won't see her again until next week or so. She wished Macaron would talk quicker.

"Since you said you didn't go to camp before, I thought I could help you with the preparation and all..."

"Sure." She blurted without thinking, and could have regretted it if it wasn't for Macaron's expression. It was like she sighed with relief, but her eyes were soft and warm.

"O-Okay! I will let you now later the hour I can go to your house tomorrow, alright?"

What. What?

But Mustard, like in a trance, nodded. Then Macaron grabbed her hands, smiled brightly and she couldn't care about anything else.

"Oh Mustard, I'm so excited for camp! Let's talk later, okay? Your stop is here." As in cue the doors opened at her back, the ginger blinked few times trying to recover and go back to reality.

Her face felt on fire, and she could only blurt a " _byeseeyoulater_ " before running away from the train.  
  
The small walk to home helped to clear her mind a little, but she hoped Macaron didn't feel offended because she literally ran away from her after she took her hands and said her name in a really sweet voice.

Wasabi was sitting in the couch, writing some paper in the small coffee table in front of her. She turned her head when she heard her granddaughter.  
"Welcome home, girl. Anything new to tell your grandmother about today's great event?"

Mustard was too on the edge to understand she meant the club reunion, so she just sighed. _"Oh, give me a rest."_

Her grandmother snickered, and looked at Mustard flop next to her on the couch, she was sure her face was still somewhat warm, but didn't know if she looked the part. Wasabi's grin could be a signal. "After dinner then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Thanks for the comments I received before, I kept thinking how I could continue this story :3


End file.
